Malditos
by NilithDelirium
Summary: Desde que lo vi obtuve un placer... extraño, algo inusitado que me llamó desde lo más profundo de un instinto olvidado. One-shot Neji/Ino.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

_¡Disfrútenlo!:  
_

* * *

_**Malditos**_

Desde que lo vi obtuve un placer... extraño, algo inusitado que me llamó desde lo más profundo de un instinto olvidado, como una flor que olvidó su tiempo de capullo y, ahora que muere, se lamenta por haber dejado atrás tal sentimiento, pero, a la vez, disfruta de los llamados de un pasado distante.

No puedo evitar observar su rostro detenidamente: las marcas de frustraciones, dolencias y miedo, provenientes de algún recuerdo que tiene que ver con la niña que lo sedujo hasta el punto de llevarlo a la cárcel de su propio sentido. Era observar la lucha eterna de un hombre en contra de sus deseos más ocultos.

Recuerdo su personalidad, el hecho de que el sintiera la culpa que yo debería sentir por mis acciones, comparado con que a mí no me importaban nada las consecuencias, yo vivía como un ave sin nido, él, en cambio, buscaba su nido en mí, algo imposible para alguien que nunca tuvo hogar.

Pero, al ver la mohosa superficie de su espíritu tornarse aún más oscura al verme, deseé ser parte de su sufrimiento, una necesidad morbosa de suplicar por un minuto más en la Tierra, aún cuando odiaba cada parte de ella; entonces, ése sería mi premio por hacerle caer en esa aridez eterna.

Aunque, al mismo tiempo, ideas rápidas corrían por mi mente, mostrándome que, a diferencia de él, yo sabía demasiadas verdades del putrefacto suelo en el que nos arrastrábamos, había descubierto demasiados vacíos y secretos en mi búsqueda de la perfección inexistente, tentadora, única, y, aún así, yo era la más vacía y pobre de los dos, la rata inmunda que mordisqueó una manzana perfecta por diversión.

Mas, el veneno que corría por mis venas chillaba de emoción con tan sólo imaginar verlo agonizar de nuevo, mirándome suplicante, confiando en ver algo del falso amor que le profesé durante años, siglos, milenios… Inútil, gritaban mis facciones, el hueco donde antes estuvo mi corazón no cedía ante su plegaria, no tenía el don de aceptar a la basura después que ya estaba totalmente destrozada.

Neji conocía cada uno de estos razonamientos, los había desmembrado en la oscuridad cuando lo enterré en su pozo de llanto, sí, Neji aprendió de errores que, tal vez, pudieron ser de otra persona, pero él comprendía aún más que su desgracia, que no hubo otro culpable más que él, que se entregó a los labios de una pequeña con apariencia inocente y gustos excéntricos, a una rubia de ojos celestes que simulaba con exactitud el papel de ángel caído.

Me dirigí con paso seguro hacia su figura, ignorando todas las sombras que lo protegían, y me planté frente a él con una determinación aterradora, en cambio, el perlado me observó con rabia y lujuria, demostrándome una vez más que yo estaba grabada en su corazón aún más que la venganza.

Ambos reconocimos la podredumbre del otro al instante, cada pensamiento quedaba expuesto en el silencio que abrazábamos.

- Te necesito. – Le confesé sin ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Que llames no significa que iré. – Su voz mantenía un tono rígido, intentando mostrar la mayor frialdad que pudiera, aún cuando era el más consciente de mi poder sobre él.

- ¿De verdad vas a negarte?

- No. – Expresó con resignación, dejando caer todas las defensas que con tanto esmero se había dedicado a construir por largo tiempo.

Reí complacida. Neji hacía exactamente lo que esperaba que hiciera, Neji era mi juguete de la suerte.

- Espero que puedas seguirme el paso. – Lo desafié.

- Espero que vayas lo suficientemente rápido para que lo veas. –Terminó también con una sonrisa, ¿para qué luchar contra lo inevitable? Se entregaba a su única tentación.

¿Quién sabe…? Quizá el destino de los malditos es unirse por un lazo demoníaco..., quizá esto estuvo en los hilos del destino desde que algo nuevo nació dentro de mi corroída matriz…, quizá por eso nunca tuve el valor de despedazarlo… quizá, sólo quizá, la existencia que siempre he repudiado cobrará sentido si lo tengo a mi lado…. Quizá…

Quizá Neji es mi única y verdadera obsesión.

* * *

_¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!_

_Cualquier sugerencia, duda, ironía, carcajada, insulto, incredulismo, etc., por favor aplastar el botón "Review", para eso está._

_¡Nos vemos!  
_


End file.
